


Happy New Year, Peter

by Park_Herondale



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, SpiderStrange
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Park_Herondale/pseuds/Park_Herondale
Summary: "Stephen riu nasalado, virou para abraçar a cintura alheia com a canhota e levou a destra até os fios castanhos molhados de suor, acariciando-os:- Feliz Ano Novo, Peter."





	Happy New Year, Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, amorinhas
> 
> Então, essa minha bebê foi um desafio de ano novo de uma leitora do spirit. Espero que gostem dela tanto quanto gostei de escrever.
> 
> Bora lá ler?!

Finalmente era meia noite, o relógio já marcava o primeiro de janeiro de um novo ano com trezentas e sessenta e cinco novas oportunidades de ter problemas de bases catastróficas capazes de destruir o mundo. Mas nenhum dos presentes no enorme salão de festas da mansão Stark ligava para aquilo naquele momento em questão; precisavam de, ao menos, uma madrugada de folga para terem uma vida mundana e sem responsabilidades exorbitantes. Por uma noite, o mundo que se cuidasse sozinho. 

O bilionário excêntrico fazia um discurso no centro da sala e oferecia um brinde àquela virada, desejando a todos um ano tranquilo, bem, o máximo que fosse possível. Em contrapartida, o homem de fios negros e barba espessa adornando a face esbelta sequer dava-se ao trabalho de fingir que prestava atenção as palavras alheias enquanto saboreava o whisky que descia queimando por sua garganta. O mago de essência excepcional estava na comemoração totalmente alheio ao mundo ao seu redor; ainda que seu corpo estivesse sentado naquele sofá caro e a copo estivesse vazio em sua mão, sua mente estava longe daquela barulheira toda. Só estava ali, sendo sincero, porque a visita inesperada de certo jovem regado de uma animação contagiante persistindo incessantemente para que ele fosse a "pequena reunião" sediada no casarão do ricaço, somado a quase uma hora ouvindo o mesmo discurso, acabou por convencê-lo a ir a festa. Não faria mal algum aproveitar uma noite de festa, não é?! E, adicionado isto aos constantes olhares refletindo segundas intenções aprazíveis que aquele que o convidara lhe dirigia a todo momento, ele julgou ter tomado a decisão certa afinal.

\- Se tivessem lasers nos olhos, um já teria partido o outro ao meio... - alguém comentou de repente.

O Doutor virou-se e ficou cara a cara com o anfitrião egocêntrico. Este lhe sorria e segurava dois copos com doses duplas de whisky com gelo, cujo qual um ele usou para substituir o copo vazio do convidado. Sentou-se ao lado do mesmo e ambos quietos observaram a distância Peter dançar ao centro do salão.

\- Não sei do que está falando, Stark - deu de ombros e tomou um gole do líquido forte.

\- Não se faça de idiota, mago - Tony revirou os olhos, o gelo do copo tilintou antes que ele bebesse metade numa única golada - Vá logo resolver isso, só fique longe do meu quarto e... - levantou sorrindo com um ar sombrio e estendeu o copo numa espécime de brinde ao acrescentar: - Não ouse pensar em machucá-lo. Nem física ou emocionalmente.

Stephen estendeu o copo e brindou com o moreno mais baixo, retrucando o sorriso sombrio por um cenho arqueado e canto da boca estreito. Anthony se retirou para outro canto da festa. O mago levantou, caminhou em direção ao Parker e mentalmente pensou que estava abraçando o fogo do inferno, mas que sabia que iria adorar se queimar nele. 

 

*** 

O contato dos lábios era imparável, as línguas travando uma batalha intensa por espaço e as mãos de ambos não paravam quietas, tocando cada parte acessível do corpo um do outro. As peças de roupas já começavam a incomodar os corpos febris de desejo e o mais alto correu seus dígitos na barra da camisa alheia, quebrando momentaneamente o ósculo para jogá-la longe, então voltaram a unir as bocas sedentas em outro beijo longo. As mãos do menor se enfiarem por dentro do pano da camisa do outro e suas unhas curtas roçaram e arranharam a pele ao que sentia as semelhantes lhe apertando a cintura fina. Peter ofegava quando o beijo se partiu para que ambos pudessem respirar, sentiu os lábios em seu maxilar seguindo caminho até seu pescoço onde recebeu selares que intercalavam com leves mordidas e chupões. Stephen queria marcá-lo para que no dia seguinte o mundo soubesse que o garoto estivera em seus braços e que eles se amaram por toda a noite. Não lhe poupou sequer um milímetro da derme, deixando registro de sua presença na clavícula, ombros e inclusive no peitoral levemente definido. A garganta do Parker não conseguia impedir os várias arfares e ofegos que irrompiam dela, sua mente já estava nublada de prazer e a incoerência domava seus pensamentos.

O mais novo estava encostado na parede do quarto, suas costas desnudas tocando a superfície fria. Strange ainda trajava todas suas peças de roupa, mas fazia questão de arrancar as do rapaz, pois queria apreciar a beleza resplandecente do mais novo com sua pele leitosa que agora estava repleta de manchinhas que variavam do princípio do vermelho para o roxo. Agachou-se e guiou os lábios pelo meio das coxas fartas para deixar selares e pequenas mordidas ali tendo um olhar reluzente de luxúria fixo em si e suas ações. Suas costas arquearam e bateram contra a parede ao sentir a língua quente e úmida do Doutor tocar a glande gotejante de seu membro rijo, como reflexo imediato sua destra entrelaçou-se fortemente aos fios negros e a canhota tentou buscar apoio para o corpo de pernas bambas segurando-se no ombro do mais velho. Este último deleitou-se com as reações do jovem, tomando com volúpia a ereção pulsante em sua cavidade bucal e levando-o até sua garganta, arrancando gemidos esganiçados da contraparte daquela brincadeira de devassos. Peter quase clamou por piedade conforme o prazer parecia açoita-lo duramente cada vez que sua intimidade tocava a garganta do moreno.

\- Ste... Stephen... Ste-phen... E-eu vou... - era tudo o que saía por entre seus lábios vermelhos e inchados, incapazes de permanecerem fechados. Ele tentava avisar ao parceiro que estava vindo, mas fora traído pelo próprio corpo que se derramou repentinamente em longos jatos na boca alheia.

Strange levantou-se sorrindo maliciosamente e limpando o canto da boca com o polegar ao que sua canhota apoiava a cintura de Peter, que não possuía a mínima estabilidade corporal após o orgasmo avassalador. Beijaram-se e o acastanhado pôde sentir seu gosto na boca do companheiro, o ósculo lascivo era regado de respirações entrecortadas e de mãos inquietas que tornavam a apertar o corpo um do outro.

Por fim, o moreno pegou o menor em seu colo o levou até a cama, deitou-o na superfície macia e postou-se sobre ele em seguida. Parker enlaçou as pernas envolta da cintura do mais alto e com a direta acariciou seus fios de cabelo enquanto a esquerda alisou o rosto de barba espessa. Eles se olharam com desejo transcendente; mas ultrapassava isso, havia carinho e paixão acesa em ambos os corações. Os lábios uniram-se com fervor, Peter ofegava à medida que Stephen passou a simular estocadas ao chocar seu quadril contra o do outro. Os panos de suas vestes lhe afligiam o corpo quente de excitação, a dolorosa ereção apertada implorava por liberdade e o suor começava a fazer seus fios grudarem em sua testa. O acastanhado arrancou a camisa social alheia com pressa, precisava sentir o peitoral febril contra o seu que tinha temperatura igualmente alta. Os dedos hábeis correram pelo cós da calça e se enfiaram através da boxer, a destra agarrou firme a ereção turgida e fez com que o mago estremecesse.

\- Não... aguento... mais... - havia urgência na voz do menor, um murmúrio choroso que suplicava por alívio.

\- O que quer de mim, Peter? Diga - ainda que ofegante, a voz se mantinha firme e luxuriosa ao pé do ouvido do rapaz. Sua respiração entrecortada trazia arrepios por todo o corpo menor. 

\- Me foda, Stephen. Rápido. Com força.

O homem sorriu e tão rápido quanto se era possível sua calça e boxer estavam fora de seu corpo, as peças jogadas ao chão. Posicionou rente a entrada do jovem e penetrou-o de uma única vez, certeiro e sem piedade. Um gemido escandaloso saiu pelos lábios do Parker, havia tanta lascívia como mágoa nos primeiros sons que rasgaram garganta a fora. O moreno não deu-lhe trégua, logo se arremeteu até a base contra o interior quente e apertando, o calor que o abrigava cada vez que seu membro intumescido entrava e saía no vaivém viciante.

Instalou-se sobre o quarto a atmosfera sexual feroz de dois animais ensandecidos, o cheiro de sexo preencheu o ambiente e o som alto do impacto dos corpos suados num frenesi extasiante juntamente aos gemidos delirantes dos homens devassos naquela cama que rangia. As unhas de Peter cravaram-se nas costas do Strange, arranhando a pele sem medir a própria força, a libertinagem tomava conta de sua mente.

Então, o mais novo quis tomar a dianteira, inverteu as posições e colocou-se sobre o corpo do companheiro, uma perna de cada lado do colo do mais velho e se preencheu novamente com a intimidade que pulsou em seu interior. Ele cavalgou enlouquecidamente no sexo rijo, as mãos espalmadas no peitoral do mago que lhe apertava a cintura para apoiá-lo e auxiliá-lo nos movimentos, a voz esganiçada com os gemidos altos. Depois que Stephen tomou a ereção latejante do menor, foi impossível conter os espasmos avassaladores que tomaram seu corpo e ele atingiu seu ápice pela segunda vez com abundância sujando ambos os abdomens e a mão de Stephen. Sua entrada se contraiu, apertou o sexo do maior fortemente e ele sentiu-se ser preenchido pelo prazer do parceiro, então caiu exausto sobre o peito que subia e descia irregularmente, com um enorme e satisfeito sorriso no rosto.

\- Feliz ano novo, Stephen - murmurou com voz débil de sono e previamente rouca.

O mago retirou-se de dentro de Parker e ambos deitaram lado a lado na cama, um único lençol fino cobriu os corpos sujos e grudentos. O mais novo estava exausto após a brincadeira que lhe rendeu dois orgasmos arrebatadores, seus olhos se fecharam rapidamente e ele, virado de costas para o moreno, logo passou a ressoar baixinho, demonstrando que havia adormecido.

O maior riu nasalado, virou para abraçar a cintura alheia com a canhota e levou a destra até os fios castanhos molhados de suor, acariciando-os: - Feliz Ano Novo, Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> E aí, gostaram?  
> Beijinhos no kokoro ^^


End file.
